1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of data communications; and more specifically, to streaming media over a wireless network from fixed and mobile media sources.
2. Description of Related Art
As digital media devices become common place in the digital living room, there are a variety of protocols being defined with regard to how these devices interact with each other. However, these protocols are minimal in order to accommodate the most basic and general needs of digital media devices. For specific media device types however, there is a need to define additional methods and processes to optimize their use.
For example, for wireless speakers, the provisioning process is particularly complex when the wireless speakers have to be configured to work with mobile media sources and controllers. Because media sources may be mobile during the streaming of media to these wireless speakers, there is a need to prevent interruption of the streaming and rendering of media as the media source moves out of range of some speakers and into the range of others.